


Who the fuck.com

by DoctorPoptarts



Series: who the fuck.com [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Randomness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPoptarts/pseuds/DoctorPoptarts
Summary: Johnlaur: Who the fuck gave me a pound of bagels? Like who do I know?Littlelion: You forgetLittlelion: You know Angelica Schuyler.Johnlaur: Oh.





	Who the fuck.com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1-800-did-I-ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214993) by [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af). 



> I mean they do love bagels

Johnlaur: Ok this may sound odd.

Johnlaur: Who the fuck gave me a pound of bagels? Like who do I know?

Littlelion: You forget

Littlelion: You know Angelica Schuyler.

Johnlaur: Oh.

Laf: ?????

Disneysinacuracy: Why would she give them to us tho

Littlelion: I N V E S T I G A T I O N  
====================================================================================

littlelion: So...

Angelcakes: I know you like bagels. So I bought them.

littlelion: <3  
====================================================================================

Laf: I just slapped Thomas.

littlelion: Context. I love and support that. But context.

Laf: I kinda hate him for what he just said. So he indirectly called you a whore.

disneysinacuracy: He is very lucky I don't work there.

littlelion: I do. Hold him down laf.

Johnlaur: I do my work for two fucking seconds.  
====================================================================================  
washingdad: Alexander.

littlelion: To be fair sir.

littlelion: He did call me a whore.

washingdad: Why do you insist on giving me a heart attack.

littlelion: An unhappy accident.

washingdad: Goodbye.

====================================================================================

littlelion: Who hurt Washington.

Laf: He always seems so over everything

disneysinacuracy: How do you know it isn't you?

Johnlaur: Nah.

disneysinacuracy: Un

Disneysinacuracy: Believable.

laf: idek

littlelion: Do you think we should say something to Madison?

Littlelion: Cause these death glares man.

laf: Nah. Let him live his life.

disneysinacuracy: A kid is having me make a dat boi costume.

littlelion: PFFFFTT

laf: Y'all need to chill.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Tips? And never expect more than 200 words. It simply ain't happening.


End file.
